


Going Home

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes out to his mother and stepfather, and eventually ends up living with his estranged father, Tony Stark. And here he thought his family would accept him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine Stark gives me life.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of abuse and being kicked out of your home.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

When Blaine was 6 he found out that mommy’s fiancé wasn’t actually his daddy. He was someone who promised he would devote himself to this family and treat Blaine like his own son. He turned out to be rather homophobic about 7 years later, and that was when Blaine finally got to meet his real dad.

Sarah, his mother, sat him down the night after the big fight that had ended in Harold storming out of the house and staying God knows where that night, a split lip and a black eye on Blaine’s part, and hours of crying for Sarah. Blaine had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Sarah hadn’t even tried talking to him until almost 24 hours later. Harold still wasn’t home.

She didn’t meet his eye throughout the whole conversation, and Blaine wasn’t sure if it was a blessing, because when she brought up his real dad and suggested he go stay with him from now on, Blaine didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. So he remained silent. Everything had changed from the moment he decided to be honest with his family. And now he was being kicked out.

His real father’s name was Tony Stark, and he was a rich man living in New York, and that was all Sarah told him about the man he would soon be living with. She had booked him a ticket for the following morning.

Blaine didn’t get to say goodbye to anyone. He didn’t have too many friends, but the thought of the few ones he had being heartbroken when the news reached them kept him busy during the first ever flight he had been on. That and the words he was furiously scribbling down on a napkin. He finished his first own song on that flight.

Tony was nice. Sure, he seemed just as lost and confused and pissed off by the situation as Blaine did, probably because a kid he apparently had had no idea existed was suddenly being dropped on his doorsteps, but he was nice. Much nicer than Harold had been, when Blaine came to think of it. Harold had always had a cold gaze. Tony’s was warm, playful. Caring.

But Blaine was reserved for a very long time. Two weeks after coming out to his family, Blaine finally broke. He cried for hours, and neither Tony nor his assistant Pepper nor his best friend Rhodey nor that damn robot thing called Jarvis could console him, so they left him to deal with it himself. Or well, kind of. Tony returned around half an hour later and helped him pick up the pieces. That’s when Blaine started trusting him completely.

It took him three months to start calling Tony dad, and it was weird and liberating when he did. The first time it happened was a few days after Blaine finally told him the reason he had been kicked out.

Blaine had been sitting at the kitchen table, having just shared a meal with Tony, Pepper and Rhodey – “It’s lucky you’re here, Blaine. It’s been way too long since we all had dinner together. In fact, Tony probably hasn’t eaten in weeks!” “Ha ha, very funny, Rhodey.” “It’s true, though! I have to force feed you sometime.” “Pepper, be quiet.” “At least now you have to feed your son so you might as well feed yourself in the process.” – and was now finishing up the last touches of a song he’d been working on. Ever since the move he’d been feeling very inspired to start an angry punk band or something.

Tony had peeked at his paper and startled him completely when he asked, “Is that for school or something?”

Blaine had muttered something inaudibly, hiding the paper with his hand.

“I’m pretty sure I saw the phrase ‘I hate them’ there somewhere. Want to talk about it?”

Blaine had then explained everything that had happened; from accepting Harold as his stepfather and sharing good memories and having a good childhood and never in his wildest fantasies believing they would disown him, to lying awake in the dark with his thoughts racing around his head and then finally deciding to tell his family the truth only to have him shipped off to New York to live with a man he’d never met.

“All because I’m gay.”

Blaine had almost been expecting Tony to scream at him, to call him disgusting and to get out of his house. But he hadn’t. Instead he’d squeezed his shoulder, looked him in the eyes and said, “I think ice cream is needed.”

And that was how Blaine came out to his father, a man he’d never known and who accepted him with no hesitation. The only thing he questioned was Blaine’s choice of toppings because seriously, B, who puts popcorn on their ice cream?

Blaine ended up being very happy there.


End file.
